Perdre pour comprendre
by Rosalie24
Summary: On dit qu'on se rends compte de l'importance de quelque chose après l'avoir perdue. Maintenant tu t'en rends bien compte. SS pour Nuity.


Voici un petit OS, un petit cadeau de noël pour Nuity, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce pairing et de cette façon j'espère qu'il est bien. Je remercie Crim pour le proofreading et la correction ^^.

* * *

Les larmes se déversent sur ton visage, tu as beau essayer de les retenir elles sortent encore et encore. Tu te dis qu'heureusement personne n'est pas là pour te voir, enfin c'est ce que tu crois. Pendant que tu pleures encore une ombre s'approche de toi doucement. Tu essayes tellement d'arrêter tes pleurs que tu ne la remarques pas avant qu'elle pose sa main sur ton épaule. Tu sursautes, ne t'attendant pas à cette visite. Devant toi se trouve une gamine aux yeux bleus avec des cheveux roux lisses qui lui arrivent aux épaules. Ses yeux bleu sont aussi humides que les tiens mais une lueur brille dans les siens. Une lueur qui t'énerve plus que tout.

« C'est dure n'est-ce pas ?

– Laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai pas besoin de pitié de la part d'une gamine, dis-tu en te levant et partant pour éviter tes larmes de couler à nouveau.

– Larxène attends ! Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Xion mais je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, elle est forte !

– T'es idiote ou quoi Kairi ! Xion ne reviendra pas elle s'est fait capturer, peut-être même tuer, on la reverra plus ! Arrête d'être aussi optimiste et idiote !», cries-tu avant de partir sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

T'entends juste un bruit sourd derrière toi, tu devines que tes mots l'ont touchée. Tu sens un pincement dans ton cœur mais tu l'ignores la peine et la colère ayant pris contrôle de toi.

Tu te diriges vers ta chambre où tu t'enfermes en te demandant pourquoi tu ne t'es pas réfugiée là plus tôt. En te maudissant pour cette bêtise, tu te demandes encore comment les choses ont pu tourner de cette manière. Dire que la semaine précédente tu passais encore ton temps à taquiner Xion à propos de Roxas avec l'aide de Kairi. Ce dernier doit sûrement pas être au courant des derniers événements qui se sont produits, tu te demandes bien qui aura le malheur de le lui dire. En une semaine tu es passée de la fille sadique que tu es à la fille en pleurs que t'es aujourd'hui. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrive et tu le sais très bien. Tu sais que cette bataille contre les sans-cœurs était et est dangereuse, que des gens peuvent en mourir, que tu peux mourir. Pourtant c'est la première fois que tu perds une personne qui t'es chère, tu te rends compte qu'elle t'es devenu proche, qu'elle était ton amie. Toi que tout le monde évite par peur de ta colère tu la considérais comme une amie, cette fille aux cheveux noirs qui t'énervais à venir te parler pendant les repas. Sans vraiment t'en rendre compte tu te mets à penser à Kairi, sa jumelle, et tu te sens mal à propos de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Ce pincement au cœur revient et encore une fois tu essayes de l'ignorer, ne voulant pas voir la réalité comme te susurre une voix dans ton oreille, la voix de Xion. Les larmes te reprennent en pensant au regard qu'elle avait quand elle te disait cela. Ton sentiment d'être minable te revient aussi et la scène de la disparition de ton amie aussi.

oooOOOooo

Un jour comme les autres au début, se lever, manger, avoir les deux jumelles sur le dos mais ça t'en avais l'habitude avec le temps, prendre ta mission et partir. Tu étais avec Xion et Kairi cette fois-là. Vous vous êtes rendues en silence à l'endroit prévu, au Manoir Oblivion. L'endroit était sinistre, la face avant du manoir était biscornu, sa devanture était d'un brun-vert que tu trouvais de très mauvais goût, sur le côté se trouvait des sortes de tour mises à l'horizontale avec au bout un sorte de toit vert. Cette demeure était assez haute et imposante mais toi, tu n'en avais que faire et tu avançais d'un pas assuré vers elle mais malgré tout un sentiment étrange naissait dans ton cœur, cela te perturba un instant, jamais tu n'avais ressenti ce genre de chose avant et Kingdom Hearts sait que cela fait des années que tu vas pour ce genre de mission. Ce temps d'arrêt surprit tes compagnons d'armes qui se retournèrent vers toi intrigués, c'était loin d'être ton genre de faire ce genre de chose et tu le savais très bien. C'est pour ça qu'au lieu de dire ce que tu ressentais tu inventas une excuse par simple fierté. Et tu a pris la tête du groupe tandis que tes coéquipières te suivaient, Kairi restant tout près de toi, tu ne disais rien par habitude et parce que tu n'avais pas envie de gaspiller ton énergie, tu poussas un vague grognement en entendant un rire plus ou moins discret derrière toi. Vous entriez toutes les trois dans le manoir. La première chose qui te frappa c'est la blancheur de la pièce où tu te trouvais avec les deux autres.

« Eh ben on peut dire que les personnes qui habitent ici sont fans de propreté, s'amusa à dire Kairi tandis que Xion poussait un soupir et que toi tu levais les yeux au ciel en essayant de cacher ton amusement.

– T'es vraiment une idiote pour penser que des personnes ont que ça à faire de s'occuper à nettoyer ce bâtiment pourri, répliquas-tu peu de temps après.

– Et pourquoi pas hein ?

– Parce que les gens qui habitent ici veulent sûrement tuer tout le monde et t'as vu la devanture de la bâtisse, elle est ignoble.

– Je vois pas le rapport, on peut avoir envie de buter tout le monde et être un maniaque de la propreté. Après tout toi t'aime manipuler les gens et t'adores aussi les petits chatons, je t'ai vu t'occuper d'un l'autre jour t'étais trop adorable.

– Tu m'as espionnée ! La vie privée tu connais ! Tss quand on rentra à la maison je vais me venger et tu verras que je suis pas adorable !

– Oh oui j'ai trop hâte, te répondit Kairi avec un magnifique sourire.

– Vous savez que je suis toujours là n'est-ce pas ? Je suis encore jeune et pure je n'ai pas envie de voir ce genre de scène merci de faire ça quand on sera rentrées, dit Xion en faisant une voix de petite fille pendant que tu remarquais que tu t'étais rapprochée de Kairi sans t'en rendre compte.

– Et si on faisait notre mission comme on nous l'a demandé, dit Kairi d'un air calme pendant que tu t'éloignais d'elle.»

Sur ces dernières paroles vous commenciez alors à inspecter les lieux, toi te plaignant sans arrêt sur le fait qu'on t'ait mis sur une mission sans intérêt sous les soupirs de tes camarades. Très vite vous vous êtes rendu compte que chaque pièce se ressemble ce qui t'agaçait fortement. Quand au bout d'un long moment vous entendiez des bruits derrière toi. Vous vous êtes retournées rapidement, mais vous ne voyiez rien. Vous laissiez cela de côté et vous continuiez vos recherches mais tu sentais des regards sur vous tu préparais déjà tes blitz pour attaquer ces voyeurs dès qu'ils montreraient ne serait-ce que le bout de leur nez, tes deux coéquipières en firent de même avec leurs Keyblades. Vous continuâtes votre inspection sans plus rien entendre jusqu'à que vous tombiez sur une salle où se trouvaient des tas de monstres, des sans cœurs produits en masse avec une machine que tu n'avais jamais vue jusqu'alors, un sourire naissait su ton visage mais il disparut quand Kairi poussa un cri et quand tu voulus te retourner pour voir ce qui se passait tu sentis des mains t'attraper par derrière. Tu te débattis un moment pour essayer de te sortir de cette étreinte qui t'oppressait mais tu n'y arrivais pas et ce malgré tes efforts.

« Arrête de te débattre ou je risquerai de te faire du mal, quoique peut-être faudrait-il mieux faire du mal à la rousse pour te faire comprendre, murmurais une voix grave à ton oreille.»

Et c'est à cet instant que tu vis que tes deux compagnes s'étaient aussi fait capturer. Kairi ce fut par un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux bleu et avec des yeux jaunes tandis que son visage était barré de deux cicatrices qui formaient une croix et il tenait fermement Kairi, et un autre homme plus grand et musclé aux longs cheveux gris qui maintenait Xion qui avait l'air de souffrir plus que toi et Kairi mais tu ne remarquas pas ça tout de suite trop en colère de voir ce bleuet tenir aussi fermement Kairi et cela t'énervait au plus point.

« Eh bien mesdames ravie de faire votre rencontre. Mais malheureusement pour vous vous ne resterez pas longtemps avec nous et vous ne rentrerez pas chez vous non plus, dit l'homme aux cheveux gris.»

Mais ce fut à ce moment que l'homme en gris se prit un coup de poing de la part de Xion qui la lâcha sur le coup de la surprise. D'ailleurs Kairi et toi en profitiez pour vous libérer de vos assaillants et tu te mis à les électrocuter avec la magie foudre grâce à tes blitz tandis Kairi utilisait sa Keyblade tandis que les sans-cœurs commençaient eux aussi à s'emballer. Vous sentiez que les choses allaient mal tourner, alors tu as pris Kairi par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie mais avant cela tu cherchas Xion du regard et tu remarquas, enfin, la pâleur de son visage mais aussi sa proximité auprès de la machine de sans-cœurs, l'homme aux cheveux bleu près d'elle pouvant l'attaquer à tout moment. Tu la vis ensuite te faire un sourire triste, un sourire d'adieu tu te dis. Tu sentis alors Kairi se tordre en voyant la même chose mais:

« Allez-vous-en !»

C'était la voix de Xion, elle était plus faible que d'habitude mais une détermination s'y faisait entendre. Kairi s'agita de plus en plus pour allez aider sa sœur, une partie de toi voulait aussi y allez mais une autre voulait faire ce que te disait Xion. Mais tu n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus que tu sentis une puissante bourrasque te pousser, toi et Kairi dont tu tenais encore la main, et tu te sentis aspirée dans quelque chose de tout noir, un couloir obscur que Xion avait sûrement fait apparaître. Et d'ailleurs la dernière chose que tu vis ou plutôt que vous vîtes fut Xion s'évanouir et ces monstres lui fonçant dessus puis tout sombra dans le noir.

oooOOOooo

Tu rouvres les yeux les larmes revenant soudain sur tes joues déjà bien humides. Te demandant encore comment les choses se seraient passées si tu avais fait plus attention à Xion, si tu avais écouté ce sentiment. Tu secoues ta tête pour faire partir ces idées noires, après tout tu ne peux plus changer ce qui c'est passé. Tu te lèves et sors de ta chambre et tu te diriges vers la cafeteria, la faim commençant à te gagner. Sur le chemin tu te mets à penser au visage de Kairi quand vous vous êtes réveillées quelques heures plus tard, ces yeux où d'habitude brille une lueur que tu n'arrives jamais à définir a disparu, tu te gifles mentalement pour penser à ce genre de chose et puis de toute façon tu n'en as rien à faire de cette fille alors pourquoi avoir peur pour elle tu te demandes.

Tu arrives à la cafeteria et au moment où tu veux prendre quelque chose pour te sustenter, tu entends des gens entrer et parler. En temps normal tu n'aurais pas fait attention à eux et tu les aurais fait partir pour oser parler aussi fort en ta présence sauf que:

« Dis tu sais où est passée Kairi cela fait un moment que je l'ai pas vue ?

– Je crois qu'elle est partie pour une mission. » Ton cœur rate un battement à l'entente de cette phrase et un sentiment de malaise s'empare rapidement de toi.

« Et toi ! Tu sais où elle est allée !

– Non mais...

– MAIS ?! DIS-LE-MOI VITE SINON JE T'EXPLOSE, cries-tu en secouant cette pauvre personne comme un prunier.

– Mais je l'ai entendu dire "Je vais la sauver, je vais lui montrer qu'elle est encore vivante" et après elle est partie.»

Tu lâches la personne et tu pars chercher tes blitz alors que ton cœur se serre avec force. Un fois tes armes en ta possession tu fais apparaître un couloir obscur et tu arrives devant cette demeure horrible. Tu rentres à l'intérieur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'inquiétude se lisant facilement sur ton visage. A peine rentrée, tu vois des centaines de sans-cœurs, grouillant partout, ta peur augmente d'un cran mais très vite s'y mêle de la colère contre ces créatures qui t'empêchent d'atteindre ton but. Quelques coups de blitz bien placés, et des foudres mettent fin aux monstres devant toi.

Tu reprends alors ta course effrénée, battant chaque sans-cœur qui aurait la malchance de se trouver devant toi. Très rapidement tu traverses presque tout le manoir et devant toi se dresse alors un homme avec une cicatrice sur le visage et un cache-œil, en te voyant un sourire malsain se dessine sur son visage.

« Eh bien on dirait que la demoiselle et revenue sauver sa princesse », dit-il.

A l'entente de sa voix, ton sang se glace, cette voix c'est celle de l'homme qui te tenait la dernière fois. Mais tu reprends bien vite tes esprits, après tout il venait de dire que Kairi est ici et qu'il l'a en sa possession, cette réflexion te met dans une colère noire et te provoque un dégoût profond. Et avant que tu t'en rendes compte, ainsi que ton ennemi, tu assènes un violent coup de poing qui est, grâce à tes armes, électrique dans son abdomen. Et tu continues avant qu'il ait le temps de se remettre de ce coup. Cependant quelques coups plus tard tu sens une attaque dans ton flanc qui te projettes et stop ton combo. Tu te relèves, en te tenant le flanc qui est endolori pour voir le mec aux cheveux bleu devant toi qui prend l'autre homme avant de faire apparaître un couloir obscur. Tu essayes de lancer un sort pour les empêcher de partir sauf que quand tu entends de nouveau la voix de ton ravisseur tu t'arrêtes :

« Tu devrais te dépêcher. On était là juste pour faire diversion »

Après cela ils disparurent. Tu restes planté là pendant quelques secondes choquer par ce que tu viens d'entendre avant de te précipiter vers l'étage suivant. A peine arrivée tu vois devant toi, Kairi allongée, respirant difficilement, des sans-cœurs autour d'elle et tenant dans ses bras le corps inerte de Xion. Tu ne réfléchis une seconde de plus et tu cours la sauver en éliminant tous les sans-cœurs sur ton passage. Malheureusement vous vous trouvez juste à côté de la machine qui fabrique des sans-cœurs alors malgré tout tes efforts tu n'arrives pas à les contenir.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir les vaincre seule ? Tu es bien stupide, dit l'homme aux cheveux gris qui est apparu dans la salle. De toute façon cela ne sert à rien, elles n'ont aucune chance de s'en sortir, cela les apprendra à vouloir me défier et cela vaut pour toi aussi. Adieu. »

Et avant de disparaître il lance un sort au plafond qui commence doucement à s'écrouler. Tu prends Kairi, qui tient toujours sa sœur, dans tes bras et essaye de sortir quand :

« Larxène, laisse-nous, on ne peut plus rien pour nous, va-t-en !

– Non idiote, je vais pas te laisser ici ! Tu vas survivre !

– Merci Larxène de vouloir me sauver, reprend Kairi. Je... Je t'aime.»

Après t'avoir dit ces mots elle ferme les yeux et tu ne sens plus son souffle. Tu te rends compte qu'elle est partie pour toujours, tu sens ton cœur se briser et tu réalises à quel point elle comptait pour toi. En tenant encore le corps de Kairi, ainsi que de Xion, dans tes bras, des larmes, encore elles, coulent le longs de tes joues pendant que tu glisses sur le sol. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté plus tôt Xion, pourquoi n'as-tu rien remarqué plus tôt, te demandes-tu tandis que tout s'effondre autour de toi. Maintenant c'est trop tard pour comprendre.

« Je t'aime aussi Kairi », murmures-tu.

Puis tu fermes les yeux et tu sens quelque choses s'abattre sur toi et tout devient noir, pour toujours.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plût ^^.


End file.
